tasogare_otomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 02: Afterschool Quicksilver
After school, in an empty classroom, the spirit of a girl runs wild. Afterschool Quicksilver (放課後のクイックシルバー, Houkago no Kuikkushirubaa) is the second chapter of the Tasogare Otome × Amnesia manga series. An unexpected incident involving a poltergeist leaves Class 1-C with a destroyed classroom. Meanwhile, as they prepare to move to a new classroom, Teiichi continues on the investigation of the poltergeist incidents, where he stumbles upon a mysterious girl's problematic life. Synopsis Teiichi and Momoe find an unconscious girl in the middle of a trashed classroom, and Momoe discovers that the girl is somewhat familiar... in fact, Teiichi suspects that the girl is his classmate. As Teiichi holds on to the girl, it finally comes to, but the girl becomes hysterical upon seeing the mess around her. It turns out that the room where the girl named Haruka Yoshizawa is found is the room of Class 1-C, and with the classroom recommended for repairs, Teiichi and the rest of Class 1-C are designated to another classroom. The next day, Teiichi meets Yuuko, and after a short conversation with her, he goes to class. Yuuto goes to talk to Teiichi about the poltergeist that happened the afternoon before, and their topic soon shifts to Haruka, who was absent that day. Then, Yuuto hears gossip about Haruka, who was actually a friend of his since elementary, and their rumors say that Haruka might have been suspended and the faculty might not have believed her statement about not knowing about what happened. Yuuto refuses to believe that Haruka would deliberately do such a thing, and he believes that a spirit might have put her to blame for its activity. Before Teiichi could speak his stand in the incident, the class begins. As class resumes on Class 1-C's new room, Yuuko goes to check up on Teiichi. Yuuko notices the anxiety in Teiichi's face upon thinking that a ghost story become a reality, but Yuuko still has her doubts, especially towards Yuuto, who admits to have seen the poltergeist himself. Meanwhile, at the Yoshizawa Residence, Haruka's parents discuss on what happened to their daughter, while Haruka sulks inside her bedroom. As she thinks about the ghost story of the poltergeist, her mind drifts into her memories of Yuuto... and the feeling that he is slowly drifting away from her. She then remembers hearing the story of quicksilvers, spirits of girls who turn into poltergeists, and as she wishes that the school no longer exists, she becomes directly involved with the story of the quicksilver. At the Paranormal Investigation Club room, Momoe talks to Teiichi about what she found out about poltergeists. According to her, poltergeists can be produced by extrasensory perception, and the mind of a person who is experiencing both the changes of puberty and emotional distress might be a candidate for someone who can use psychic powers, albeit unconsciously. Soon, she checks the time and rushes to get home when she sees that it's getting late. With Momoe gone, Teiichi and Yuuko take their turn in talking about the poltergeist. Yuuko is clearly skeptical about what Momoe suggested to be the cause of the poltergeist, and in fact, the answer might be easier than it seems: that it is Haruka who is thrashing the classrooms, and Yuuto is lying about the poltergeist. Yuuko points out that rumors fuel the story of the poltergeist, and as a spirit, she is convinced that only she is the only spirit lurking around the school. Thus, any story about spirits might be false, and it includes the story of the poltergeist. Yuuko also adds that there must be a reason why Haruka is destroying school property and "losing her memories" of the event: she wanted to let go of painful memories, unknowingly putting herself into a vicious cycle that brings her more harm. In some way, Yuuko understands how Haruka feels, so she decides to do something, and it does not involve telling Haruka the painful truth. The next day, Haruka attends school and she talks to Yuuto about what happened. Meanwhile, Yuuko and Teiichi plan for their next move. Later that day, Teiichi takes Yuuto to their classroom, and tells him that beyond the door is the poltergeist. To Yuuto's surprise, Haruka is inside the classroom, seemingly preparing to begin her path of destruction. As Haruka tries to explain herself, Yuuto finally reveals that he knew about Haruka's afterschool habit after witnessing it himself a few days ago. As the two friends confront each other, one of the classroom chairs come crashing towards Haruka. Fortunately, Haruka manages to evade the attack, and she and Yuuto watch as the chairs pile up in front of them. After that, a sinister-looking figure appears in front of the two and leaves quickly, seemingly disappointed that she has been seen. With the poltergeist sparing their new classroom, Haruka and Yuuto help out Teiichi in putting back the chairs in order. It is clear that Yuuto and Haruka are relieved to be no longer involved with the poltergeist, and they decide to head back home together for the first time. Teiichi is soon accompanied by Yuuko, who feels somewhat bittersweet after clearing Haruka of her wrongdoings. While they were successful, they did nothing to prepare the two for the truth and they even shrouded everything in another lie. Nonetheless, Yuuko thinks that it is the last of the poltergeists, especially since they managed to bridge Haruka and Yuuto together. Characters By order of appearance *Teiichi Niiya *Momoe Okonogi *Yuuko Kanoe *Yuuto 'New Characters' *Haruka Yoshizawa Locations *Section 1-C Classroom, Middle School Building (now undergoing repairs) 'New Locations' *Section 1-C New Classroom *Yoshizawa Residence Trivia 'Cultural References' *The term quicksilver is used in this mystery as "a spirit of a girl who becomes a poltergeist". Originally, quicksilver is an archaic name of the element mercury. 'Unanswered Questions' Quotes *"Teiichi-kun... what do you see? Telekinesis? A spirit thrashing the classroom? You should just believe what you saw..." — Yuuko's reminder to Teiichi on what to truly believe regarding the poltergeist mystery *"Losing your memories and being by yourself... it's lonely." — Yuuko's gloomy statement regarding understanding Haruka's position Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 01 Chapters